


Political Maelstrom

by hollyand



Series: Let's Get This Over With [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, Light-Hearted, M/M, Random & Short, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/pseuds/hollyand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short non-smutty ficlet. Seneschal Bran and Clive Hawke embark on a torrid love affair.</p><p>Requested by one of my closest friends (CatsLikeLavender) whose sarcastic male mage Hawke is called Clive, and whose OTPs are M!Hawke/Seneschal Bran and M!Hawke/Arishok - pairings so rare there isn’t any fic of them at all. Rule 34 (and my friendship with her, of course) demanded that some should be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Maelstrom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



‘I can apply influence in other ways, you know,’ Clive Hawke said smoothly, taking a step towards Seneschal Bran, amber eyes sparkling with mischief.

            The seneschal scowled at him. _Damn_ this Fereldan peasant upstart and his inflated sense of self. Bran folded his arms, and cocked his head to one side. ‘Do the words “political maelstrom” mean anything to you?’

            ‘That wasn’t _quite_ what I had in mind,’ Hawke continued, lowering his voice in a sultry and seductive manner; and despite himself, Bran felt the heat rising under his skin. ‘Why don’t you and I… step into your office for some _privacy_.’

            Bran swallowed, and adjusted his collar. ‘I am sure that won’t be necessary,’ he retorted, voice tight; but the other man merely smirked, a crooked thing through his dark beard, full of rakishness and promise. Bran cleared his throat. The last thing he wanted to do was get Hawke involved further in this mess with the Arishok, but the Viscount had rather seemed to be counting on it. ‘Now, if you please. I’m rather busy.’

            Hawke closed the remaining distance between them, eyes smouldering, and leaned in conspiratorially. ‘I am sure,’ he began, breath hot against the seneschal’s ear, and Bran closed his eyes and shuddered, ‘that I won’t be interrupting you too much. You and I are both busy and important men.’

            Bran sighed. ‘Fine,’ he said at last, resigned. ‘Let’s get this over with.’


End file.
